Tears Of Blood
by Azarian Armor
Summary: fic a pedido de mi onee-chan sata...ni idea de por que lo pongo como un fic de sonic the hedgehog .w.U supongo que es por que supuestamente nuestros RPG transcurren en mobius.


**Tears Of Blood**

Era una noche tranquila, una noche hermosa, el cielo despejado, con la luna llena y el cielo lleno de brillantes estrellas. El silencio reinaba en las calles, no había ni un alma, bueno, casi...podemos ver a una chica neko de unos 17 años, de suave pelaje blanco, largo y lindo cabello negro y los ojos café claro ligeramente anaranjado, que caminaba hacia su casa tranquilamente. Iba escuchando música con su teléfono, más precisamente, estaba oyendo Thank You Pain, de The Agonist. Todo iba bien, venía de pasar la tarde con su amiga Azarian y después de que el reloj marcase las 4 de la mañana, decidió finalmente irse a casa, pese a que su amiga le pidió que se quedara a dormir, puesto que ya era muy tarde y temía que algo malo le pasara; pero nuestra protagonista, de nombre Sata, no tenía miedo. Caminó por las oscuras calles, iluminadas solo por unas pocas farolas y la luz de la luna, todo tranquilo, hasta que sintió que alguien la sujetaba por detrás, y poniéndole una cuchilla en el cuello la obligaba a subir a un auto con una sábana cubriéndole el cuerpo y la cabeza. Asustada, no tuvo más opción que obedecer y quedarse ahí, quieta, rogando que no le hicieran daño.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso en ese auto, con un nauseabundo olor a alcohol en el interior, calculó que fue aproximadamente una hora, hora y media. Finalmente, aquel tipo detuvo el auto y la sacó por la fuerza, dejando que Sata viese que se encontraban en un pastizal muy crecido, aparentemente en un terreno abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Jalándole del cabello, aquel tipo la hizo caminar varios minutos por ese pastizal, hasta llegar a una parte apartada, una vez ahí la sujetó del brazo, y la miró con los ojos desorbitados, llenos de locura.  
-Sonríe para mí- Ordeno aquel hombre, con una voz aterradora.  
-¿Qué?...- Sata estaba aterrada, no entendía que pasaba.  
-¡Que sonrías!- El tipo empezó a enfurecerse, al ver que Sata no obedecía debido al pavor, saco de la mochila que traía un cuchillo filoso y una cadena de acero, y sin piedad empezó a golpear el pequeño cuerpo de Sata con esa cadena, hasta hacerla caer al suelo en un intento de protegerse haciéndose bolita. Le volvió a dar la orden de sonreírle mientras le acercaba aquel cuchillo al rostro, pero Sata solo atino a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos, llorando aterrada, el tipo enfureció y le corto la cara, desgarrando su carne con aquel cuchillo en la mejilla derecha. Sata lloraba de dolor, viendo como la sangre chorreaba de su rostro. Aquel hombre volvió a exigir una sonrisa, pero Sata una vez más se negó, el dolor no le permitía ni hablar, en consecuencia, ese hombre tan sádico, no dudo en clavarle el cuchillo en el ojo izquierdo, reventándole el globo ocular, y haciendo que Sata gritara de dolor con todas sus fuerzas, rogando por ayuda, pero donde estaban nadie podía escucharla. Para terminar con su macabra diversión, el hombre enroscó la cadena alrededor del cuello de Sata y la estranguló, la gata lucho con todas sus fuerzas en un desesperado intento por salvar su vida, repitiéndose en su mente que no quería morir así, que quería seguir viviendo, pero poco a poco, el aire se le acabo, y todo se oscureció para ella, había muerto. El hombre solo rió, contemplando su "obra de arte", viendo como la sangre de aquella gatita manchaba el pastizal, y como las ultimas lagrimas resbalaban hasta mojar la tierra, sin siquiera dignarse a enterrarla, se fue tranquilamente hasta su auto y se fue, dejando el cadáver de Sata ahí tirado.

El cadáver de Sata permaneció en ese pastizal varios días, se la dio por desaparecida, sin pista alguna de su paradero mas allá de que salió de casa de Azarian muy tarde en la noche, por esta razón se sospecho de Azarian al principio, pero se descarto al no hallar evidencia de un crimen en su casa, y luego de que una cámara de seguridad de un cajero la registrase pasando por la calle aproximadamente a las 4:18 de la mañana. La policía la buscó por la zona donde se la vio por última vez, pero no tuvieron suerte, y tras apenas una semana la búsqueda fue suspendida, lo cual causo ira a Azarian, que no hacía más que exigir que encontraran a su amiga, pero los policías no hacían más que dar excusas, diciendo que no habían pistas nuevas y que tenían demasiado trabajo. Parecía que el cadáver de Sata se pudriría en ese pastizal, sin que nadie lo encontrara o se le hiciera justicia, pero no paso así. Una noche oscura, con el cielo cubierto de nubarrones de tormenta, una figura caminaba a paso firme hasta el lugar donde yacía el cadáver de la gata asesinada, la poca luz que se deslumbraba permitía ver que aquel sujeto estaba cubierto por una gabardina y un sombrero negros, impidiendo ver algo que pudiese identificarlo. Aquel encapuchado se planto frente al cuerpo, examinándolo con la mirada, para luego arrodillarse e inspeccionar en detalle las heridas que presentaba.  
-mmm...múltiples golpes, cortes severos en el rostro, un ojo reventado de una apuñalada, estrangulación con una cadena...fue asesinada recientemente, creo que puede servir- Aquel hombre sonrió con algo de sadismo, dejando ver sus ojos carmesí, ese hombre estaba poseído. Rebusco en su bolsillo y saco una botellita con una sustancia negra, quito el corcho y vertió el contenido en la cuenca del ojo reventado, y solo observo lo que ocurría. El ojo de Sata se fue regenerando, formándose un nuevo globo ocular, pero este es con la cornea negra y el iris rojo carmesí. La sangre que teñía el pastizal volvió hacia el cuerpo de ella, y formo sobre ella una caperuza roja, suave y ligera, pero a la vez resistente. La sustancia negra restante se trasladó hasta el cuerpo de Sata, por debajo de la caperuza, formando un vestido negro, cortito y con detalles en rojo, además de unas botas negras, largas con hebillas y con puntas de metal, bifurcadas en dos como si fuesen garras. El sujeto de negro vio con detenimiento las marcas en el cuello de Sata, y le coloco una gargantilla negra para cubrirlas, justo antes de que la gata empezara a reaccionar, sus pulmones volvieron a funcionar, la sustancia negra que quedo reparo el daño causado por la descomposición, su sangre volvió a correr al reactivarse su corazón y su cerebro volvió poco a poco a sus funciones normales, Sata había revivido.  
-¿Qué pasó?...-Sata se miro a sí misma, confusa y recordando lo que paso, el modo en que murió.  
-moriste, te mataron y yo te reviví, así de simple- hablo con voz seria aquel misterioso hombre poseído.  
-¿Por qué?...-  
-Simplemente creo que puedes serme de utilidad, ahora...si quieres que te deje viva, tienes que demostrarme que estas a mi disposición, quiero que busques y mates a tu asesino.-  
-...Con gusto...-Sata sonrió sádicamente, pensando en las cosa que podría hacerle a ese desgraciado.  
-Te he dado poderes de fantasma, úsalos para cumplir tu misión, y si fallas, volverás a ser un cadáver putrefacto- dicho esto el hombre se retiró, dejando a Sata sola en el pastizal que fue su "tumba". Instintivamente, Data se cubrió el rostro con la capucha de la caperuza, y se volvió un fantasma en la oscuridad de la noche, se elevo en el aire y volando a toda velocidad, buscó al causante de su destino fatal. Voló por varias horas, buscando, mientras las nubes de tormenta eran cada momento más grandes y se oían mas seguido los estruendos de los rayos. Finalmente lo encontró, lo halló sentado en el cordón de la vereda, afuera de un antro de desnudistas, borracho y quizás drogado, aun traía consigo el cuchillo y la cadena con las que mató a Sata, quien enfureció al verlo, pero manteniendo la calma descendió hasta donde él estaba, haciéndose visible. Su asesino la miro, o mejor dicho, le miro los pechos, y le sonrió con picardía, como si con eso pensara que podría llegar a algo con ella. Sata lo miró con odio en sus ojos, y sin dudarlo le dio una fuerte patada en la quijada, encajándole las puntas metálicas de su bota, el hombre cayó al suelo, tratando de parar la hemorragia, en lo que Sata aprovechaba para tomar el cuchillo y la cadena, fusionándolos con su poderes, de modo que el extremo de la cadena quedo unido al mango del cuchillo, y se lanzo sobre su víctima, quien al verle el rostro la reconoció, pese al estado en que el rostro de Sata había quedado.

-Te daré lo que tanto querías...- Sata sonrió sádicamente, si esa sonrisa ya daba miedo, el estado de su rostro torno esa sonrisa en lo más aterrador del mundo a los ojos de la víctima, quien ya sabía que por más que peleara, su destino se selló en el momento que subió a esa gata a su auto- ¡Sonríe conmigo!- sin piedad alguna la gata blanca empezó a cortarle el rostro, desde la comisura de la boca hasta la oreja por ambos lados, ignorando los gritos de piedad del hombre, los cuales eran opacados por la música tan fuerte del antro de desnudistas a metros de ellos. Riendo como una verdadera psicópata, Sata anudo la cadena al cuello de su asesino, y mientras que le apretaba cortándole la respiración, lo comenzó a apuñalar, tantas veces que no tardo en perder la cuenta, empapando todo de sangre, lo apuñaló hasta que se canso, y aquel hombre ya no se movía, había muerto por causa del estrangulamiento y las apuñaladas. Por simple maldad y rencor, Sata le amputó el miembro viril, y lo lanzo por una alcantarilla, observando como unas ratas se lanzaban a devorar el pedazo de carne amputado.

-Veo que cumpliste tu misión- El tipo de negro había regresado, y sonreía para sí al ver que Sata cumplió su misión, ella solo estaba de pie, observando su "obra de arte"- Puedes quedarte con ese cuchillo y la cadena, te servirán en tu nueva misión- Mientras el sujeto de negro decía esto, los nubarrones de tormenta cedieron, desatándose una fuerte tormenta.  
-...¿Nueva misión?...- Sata miró a su salvador, intrigada, mientras la lluvia la empapaba.

Una chica de aproximadamente 22 años iba caminando hacia su casa a paso rápido, cubriéndose de la lluvia con un paraguas, ella era realmente hermosa, de largo cabello castaño claro, ojos verde amorronado y tez blanca, de cuerpo delgado y senos medianos, una chica muy linda en verdad. Se reprocho a si misma por estar fuera de casa hasta tan tarde, temiendo las represarías de sus padres, pero algo la detuvo, sintió como alguien le tiraba de la manga desde atrás, rápidamente volteó y vio a una chica, traía una caperuza roja que le cubría la cara, pero alcanzo a ver unas mechas de cabello negro.  
-¿Hola?...¿Te pasó algo?- pregunto preocupada, intentando verle el rostro a esa misteriosa chica.  
-Sonríe para mi...- Sata sonrió, mostrando su ojo carmesí, brillando en la oscuridad en la noche.

¿Fin?


End file.
